Computational, measurement, and simulation processes for determining natural resource reserves and production have improved significantly in recent years. Retrieved data and measurements may be utilized to implement exploration or production actions, predictions, and schemes. In many cases, determinations of reservoir characteristics, properties, and information are determined utilizing logging-while-drilling (LWD) measurement-while-drilling (MWD) or seismic-while-drilling (SWD) tools and sensors. Making measurements downhole may be complicated by noise, infidelity, directional issues, or other interference. Typically tool providers and users have relied on increased signal sensitivity or brute processing power, at significant added cost and expense, to overcome issues.